freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-27788729-20160529094044
@NTRanon: To be clear, though I appreciate the concern, I'd prefer not to allow an individual to scare me off from making my points and asking my questions simply because they insult me. I believe it sends the wrong message and, personally, I would feel very aggrieved by it. Also, whether or not anyone else cares about Morrison or Arnett's relationship is completely immaterial to me; I care about the relationship, or what it was, and so I feel a need to clarify its status for myself. I'm sorry it inconveniences you but this is something important to me and, seeing as I am neither insulting or attacking anyone else, I do not see the reason I cannot pursue it. Now as for your answers...wouldn't that all just mean that the Pandora do feel stronger emotions for Kazuya then they do for anyone else? I mean if, of their own volition, they want to be his obedient servants, want to offer up everything they have to him, feel happier and more relieved and content around him, experience their greatest joy with him, feel drawn to him, have a desire to never leave his side and obey all his commands doesn't that then obviously mean they love him more than anyone else? Is that really what you're saying? Also, as a side note, I don't think you need to apologize for talking politely. Your a human being, just like everyone else on this site, so long as we're respectful and decent to each other it shouldn't matter if our opinions differ greatly or if we discuss them at length. That, at least, is my opinion. @anon: I'm glad to see the insults are finally stopping. But I still fail to see any reason behind your point; If my boyfriend had an alien organ implanted into him and, as a result, he now wanted to be the obedient servant to some stranger, and now wanted to offer up everything he had to some stranger, and now felt happier, more content and more relieved as well as more sexual pleasure around some stranger then he ever felt around me, and wished to never leave this stranger's side, was drawn to this stranger and was happy too obey any commands given by this stranger, how do you think that would make me feel? Of course it would be hurtful and painful emotionally. I'd feel like I'm totally excluded and incapable of ever matching the intimacy or intensity my boyfriend now has with some stranger. Honestly it is a bit staggering to me that no one seems to care at all about how a Limiter might feel about this, as if all that matters is that Kazuya won't choose to do it, like the emotional implications wouldn't be devastating and horrific for someone to actually think about. The Limiters are, to my knowledge, still people capable of feeling belittled, inferior, emotional pain and irrelevant. This is even honed in by the manga when you consider that, whereas we now know Arnett and Elizabeth are absolutely happy and friendly with Kazuya, we still have not seen how Morrison and André have reacted at all. The last we have seen of them, the last we will probably ever see of them, is them pretty much pissing themselves, and Morrison looking like he's about to cry. That truly guts me.